Uptown, Undertown
by nyandyanyan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE/Yixing bertemu Joonmyun. Kemudian dua Kim lainnya sedang menyusun rencana lain./EXO FICT. HUNLAY. SULAY./maaf karena telat banget updatenya
1. Chapter 1 : Met

Suara terengah dari bibir mungilnya tersamarkan oleh keributan dari arah belakang. Kedua tungkai kurusnya berusaha sebisa mungkin berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Mengabaikan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena lebam. Rambut coklat panjangnya menutupi mata, namun tak sedikitpun mengganggu pandangannya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya keluar dari neraka ini.

Senyumnya samar terlihat saat dia lihat seberkas cahaya diujung lorong menanjak itu. Jalan keluar. Bocah 14 tahun itu mempercepat larinya. Dibelakangnya suara teriakan memanggilnya semakin dekat. Dia merasakan hembusan angin menyegarkan dari arah depan. Ini benar-benar jalan keluar baginya. Senyumnya makin lebar.

' _Aku bebas'_

XXX-XXX

UPTOWN, UNDERTOWN

XXX-XXX

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongin, and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : Kehidupan normal Zhang Yixing yang membosankan mendadak berubah saat dia harus berurusan dengan buronan dari Kota Bawah./"Tidak seharusnya kau membuka pintu balkonmu"/"Jika tidak kulakukan kau tidak akan berada disini"/"Keluarkan bajingan itu sekarang atau kubunuh kalian semua"/EXO FICT. HUNLAY. SULAY. KAILAY

Happy Reading

Hidup seorang Zhang Yixing sama normalnya dengan anak berumur 15 tahun lainnya. Berangkat ke sekolah setelah sarapan, belajar dengan baik dan mencoba menjadi murid teladan. Dan sejujurnya Yixing sangat menikmati kehidupannya itu. Terdengar membosankan memang, namun dia merasa cukup puas dengan itu semua.

Tinggal di Kota Atas selama 15 tahun tak membuatnya tahu sedikitpun tentang kota tempatnya tinggal. Baginya kota ini damai dan tak tersentuh kerusuhan sedikitpun. Walau beberapa hal janggal terus saja terjadi. Yixing bahkan tidak tahu apa pentingnya perayaan tahunan kota yang disertai dengan perekrutan Dewan Kota. Dia, entah kenapa tidak yakin apakah orang-orang yang mendaftar menjadi Dewan Kota itu benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi kota. Sebab mereka yang mendaftar tak pernah kembali. Persetan dengan semuanya. Dia hanya bocah berumur 15 tahun yang punya pikiran terlalu dewasa.

Sayangnya hari ini adalah hari yang dia pikirkan barusan. Perayaan Kota Atas. Untuk merayakan hari lahirnya kota, mereka bilang. Yixing tak benar-benar menikmatinya. Mengurung diri di kamar dengan tumpukan buku fiksi atau ensiklopedia lebih menarik menurutnya. Toh orang tuanya atau teman-temannya tak akan mengajaknya pergi ke perayaaan. Dan perlu dia ingat bahwa yang dianggapnya teman hanyalah buku-buku dihadapannya.

Gelang putih ditangannya mengedipkan cahaya merah beberapa kali. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengecek sesuatu disana. Tampak layar hologram menampilkan beberapa baris tulisan dan potret seorang bocah laki-laki seumurannya. Buronan. Dari Kota Bawah.

Dia pernah dengar beberapa hal tentang Kota Bawah. Tempat yang sebaiknya tak dibicarakan. Daerah tanpa cahaya matahari, tempat yang selalu kesulitan baik dalam hal ekonomi ataupun lainnya. Yixing tidak begitu yakin sebenarnya, tapi ada beberapa tanggapan bahwa para pelaku kriminal dari Kota Atas dipenjarakan di tempat itu. Mungkin anak dalam pengumuman ini adalah salah satunya.

Lupakan hal-hal barusan. Dia sedang berusaha menikmati kesunyian ini sekarang. Pintu balkonnya dia biarkan terbuka, membuat angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang sore itu masuk ke dalam dan membuka beberapa halaman buku di sekitarnya. Langit diluar cukup gelap, hujan mungkin turun sebentar lagi. Tapi Yixing justru suka itu. Dia suka bau dari tanah yang menyebar karena percikan deras air dari atas sana. Anginnya semakin kencang, kini bahkan berhasil membuat separuh pintu balkonnya tertutup dengan suara debam keras. Suara langkah kaki lalu terdengar. Yixing tau itu, namun mengabaikannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membaca beritanya" Yixing entah kenapa tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sebuah benda runcing menempel dilehernya sementara sebelah tangan seseorang yang melakukannya tampak menekan tombol kecil di gelang putihnya, mematikan benda itu.

"Aku hanya membacanya, aku tak berniat menyerahkanmu. Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Apa jaminannya?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Yixing, kau didalam kan?" anak itu menatapnya tajam, merasa dikhianati walau sebenarnya tidak. Yixing menatapnya jengah. "Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Lepaskan aku atau ibuku akan tau kau ada disini" kemudian benda runcing itu terlepas dari lehernya.

"Aku disini, bu. Tugasku sedang banyak saat ini" Yixing menoleh, mendapati anak lelaki seumurannya itu tengah menggenggam pecahan kaca. Dari ujung runcing kaca itu menetes perlahan cairan merah pekat, darah dari tangannya. Rambut coklat panjangnya menutupi matanya. Beberapa lebam tampak di lengan, kaki, dan sudut bibirnya. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya, perlahan pula dia berjalan mendekati pintu. Berjaga-jaga jika ibunya tiba-tiba masuk.

"Baiklah. Turunlah saat makan malam. Jangan buka pintu balkonmu, baru saja ada berita tentang buronan yang kabur dari Kota Bawah" Nyonya Zhang terlambat soal itu sebab buronan itu dikamar Yixing sekarang. Yixing menyahut asal, suara langkah menjauh terdengar dan kedua bocah itu kini saling bertatapan lagi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membuka pintu balkonmu"

"Jika tidak kulakukan kau tidak akan berada disini" anak itu tertawa, Yixing menatapnya aneh. Memilih untuk mengabaikannya, Yixing bergerak mengambil kotak p3k yang dia simpan di kamar mandinya. "Kuobati lukamu".

"Kau baik sekali" Yixing tidak menggubrisnya. Yixing merasa dia masih dalam batas normal manusia jadi dia merasa iba dan mencoba membantu orang yang seharusnya dia serahkan pada pemerintah ini.

"Oh, ya. Namamu, nona?" Yixing menatapnya kesal, "Aku laki-laki" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencermati wajah Yixing. "Tapi kau cantik. Namaku Sehun" Yixing merona, dikatai cantik itu menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa dia agak senang saat anak itu yang mengatakannya.

"Zhang Yixing"

"Yixing?" dia mengangguk, bocah bernama Sehun itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Yixing selesai menempelkan plester terakhir pada luka di lengan kanan Sehun kemudian membereskan peralatannya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau tau kan aku ini buronan?" Yixing yang baru saja sibuk kembali dengan bukunya, menatap Sehun kosong. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku manusia" Yixing membuka lemari pakaiannya, dia temukan sebuah sweater berwarna biru tua dengan rajutan rusa dibagian tengahnya. Yixing melempar benda itu ke arah Sehun dan ditangkap sempurna olehnya, "Gantilah pakaianmu".

"Seleramu kekanakan" Yixing merona lagi, dia kesal sekarang. Anak in terlalu pemilih menurutnya, "D-diamlah. Kembalikan jika tidak mau" Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia melepas baju tahanannya, tampak luka memanjang di punggungnya. Yixing memperhatikannya intens, membuat Sehun menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat memakai sweater biru itu.

"Yixing?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku bukan manusia, apa kau masih mau menolongku?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun berjalan menuju Yixing, meraih tangan kanan Yixing dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya. "Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?" Yixing merasakan detakan lemah dari sana, detak jantung miliknya lebih terasa dari milik Sehun.

"Kenapa dengan jantungmu?"

"Ini sudah begini sejak mereka melakukan sesuatu padaku"

"Mereka? Siapa me-"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Suara Yixing tertahan sebab gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya. Seingatnya orang tuanya tak pernah sekasar itu saat mengetuk pintu. Yixing bangkit dari kursinya, menuju kearah pintunya dan membukanya perlahan setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Sehun bersembunyi.

Pintu terbuka, kemudian sebuah tangan besar terjulur. Menjambak rambut hitam Yixing, membuatnya menjerit keras. Teriakannya makin keras saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada disudut ruangan dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut tertutup kain.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Yixing berontak, lelaki besar yang menjambaknya melemparnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Yixing tidak perduli dengan sakit yang dia rasakan, dia mencoba membuka ikatan dan kain yang ada pada kedua orangnya. "Cepat lari, Yixing" ibunya mengelus wajah Yxing sambil menangis. Ayah Yixing, memeluk mereka berdua.

"Keluarkan bajingan itu sekarang atau kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mereka menuduh kita menyembunyikan buronan itu"

"Bukankah memang begitu, Profesor Zhang?" Yixing menggeram, matanya menatap pintu kamarnya was-was. Takut jika Sehun keluar dari sana dan semua ini akan berakhir baginya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia tidak disini, Pak Tua. Dan kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun" lelaki besar itu tertawa mengejek, gelang putih ditangannya menampakkan sebuah peta dengan satu objek putih berkedip disana. "Alat pelacak yang kutempel ditubuhnya tak bisa membodohiku, anak muda. Haruskah kuhancurkan dulu rumah ini untuk bisa menemukannya?" Yixing berusaha tak menampakkan keterkejutannya, dia bahkan tidak berfikir soal alat pelacak atau apapun. Dia harap Sehun segera pergi dari kamarnya.

"Komandan Wu" salah satu anak buah orang itu menghadapnya, "Kami sudah periksa semua ruangan dan tidak ada dia disana".

"Apa kamar anak ini sudah kau periksa?" prajurit itu diam, belum rupanya. Yixing menghela nafas lega, sedikit mengulur waktu untuk membiarkan Sehun pergi mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

Ibunya memeluknya erat. Tanpa sadar ayahnya menyelipkan sebuah chip dan secarik kertas ke dalam saku kemeja Yixing. Yixing mendongak, ibunya tersenyum lembut. Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah sebab dialah yang telah membuat ayah dan ibunya terkena masalah seperti ini. Mungkin ayahnya akan dipecat dari Laboratorium Penelitian Kota Atas. Atau kemungkinan terburuk, mungkin saja mereka akan dipindah ke Kota Bawah.

"Dengar, Yixing. Apapun yang terjadi pada kami, segeralah pergi dari sini. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau pergi sejak tadi dengan anak itu"

"I-ibu tau aku menyembunyikannya?" Nyonya Zhang tersenyum, tangannya membelai kepala putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ibu tau kau melakukan hal yang baik"

"Semua informasi yang sedang diselidiki ayahmu akan kau ketahui nanti. Tuntaskan apa sedang kami selidiki, nak. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kota ini" Yixing mungkin masih berumur 15 tahun, tapi dia paham. Dia cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Dia mengangguk paham, ibunya mengecup keningnya. Sekilas dia lihat ayahnya menggenggam pistol di tangannya, serangan terakhir untuk membela diri.

"Dia tidak ada. Tapi aku menemukan ini dikamar anak itu" seorang prajurit menyerahkan baju tahanan dan gelang hitam milik Sehun pada Komandan Wu, mungkin itulah alat pelacaknya. Lelaki tua itu menatap tajam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang. Kemarahannya semakin memuncak saat menyadari Yixing tak ada disana.

"DIMANA BAJINGAN KECIL KALIAN, HAH?!"

"KALIANLAH BAJINGANNYA!" Yixing bersumpah itu pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya berteriak. Kemudian suara ledakan senjata api terdengar beberapa kali juga suara erangan marah dan kesakitan dari Komandan Wu. Peluru Profesor Zhang menembus mata kirinya, membuat darah mengalir deras dari sana.

Seorang prajurit menembakkan senapannya ke arah pistolnya, membuatnya terlempar dan reflek Profesor Zhang melindungi istrinya. Dari balik pintu, Yixing menatap kedua orang tuanya. Yang dia lihat adalah senyum terakhir ayah dan ibunya sebelum dua peluru dari senapan berbeda menembus kepala mereka.

XXX-XXX

Yixing berlari masuk ke dalam hutan kecil dibelakang rumahnya. Matanya memicing saat melihat cahaya tampak dari ujung deretan pepohonan yang dia lewati. Dia ditepi jalan utama sekarang, mengabaikan tetesan air yang menghujaninya.

Air matanya bercampur dengan dinginnya air langit yang membasahinya. Bayangan kematian orang tuanya masih jelas dibenaknya. Yixing merasa tidak berguna karena tak dapat menyelamatkan keduanya. Namun disisi lain merasa bersyukur sebab apa yang telah disembunyikannya berhasil pergi sebelum ikut terbunuh juga.

Yixing merasa kepalanya berat, sebelah tangannya memegangi sisi kiri kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa itu dengan memukulnya pelan. Semakin deras hujan, semakin menggelegar petir menyambar, sampai Yixing sadar pandangannya tertutup oleh satu warna pekat yang dibencinya.

Semuanya gelap.

XXX-XXX

Saat Yixing sadar dia berada di sebuah kamar besar dengan aksen mewah. Dia mengabaikan sakit kepalanya, dengan terhuyung menghampiri pintu di sudut ruangan dan mencoba membukanya.

Dan sialnya terkunci.

"Siapapun, biarkan aku keluar" dengan nada terlampau lembut dan gedoran pelan di pintu jujur saja tak membantu sedikitpun. Yixing menyerah, memilih duduk dikarpet tebal ruangan itu sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Bajunya bahkan juga berganti tanpa dia sadari. Yixing hanya berharap orang yang menolongnya benar-benar orang baik.

Klik.

Suara kunci terbuka itu membuatnya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan berusaha bangkit sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Seseorang keluar dari sana, dan reflek menangkap Yixing yang hampir jatuh. Orang yang menangkapnya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kakakku menemukanmu pingsan dijalan jadi dia membawamu pulang" Yixing diam, dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. "A-aku harus pergi".

"Hei, kau masih sakit. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi" Yixing berdecak, dia tipe keras kepala rupanya. Yixing terpaksa menurut saat bocah itu membawanya kembali ke ranjang dan menidurkannya. Wajah cerahnya mengingatkannya pada senyuman ibunya.

"Jadi, namamu?"

"Yixing" dia pikir memakai marganya sekarang akan menimbulkan masalah baginya ataupun keluarga bocah didepannya ini. Dia yakin sekali dia menjadi buronan juga saat ini.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?"

"Aku masih 15 tahun"

"Benarkah? Aku 14" dia tersenyum lagi, memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan matanya berubah menjadi dua garis yang lucu. Dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran bocah 14 tahun. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, mungkin lebih tinggi Yixing sekitar 2 senti. Yixing tersenyum, "Mungkin kau memang harus memanggilku hyung".

"Baiklah Yixing hyung, aku akan menyuruh seseorang membawakan makanan dan obat untukmu. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin nanti Joonmyun hyung akan kesini" kemudian bocah tan itu pergi. Yixing berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ranjang besar itu. Pikirannya penuh oleh kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Apakah orang tuanya dimakamkan dengan layak?

Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja?

Dimana dia sekarang?

Apakah dia berada di tempat yang aman?

Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya, membuat rasa nyeri semakin merasuk kesana. Yixing menangis, perasaan bersalah membuatnya sesak. Merasa bodoh dan naif. Bocah sepertinya hanya bermaksud baik dengan menolong orang yang dianggap hama di kotanya namun kebaikannya justru membunuh orang tuanya.

XXX-XXX

Yixing terbangun tengah malam, bocah itu duduk sebentar di ranjang sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencoba keluar dari kamar itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jongin lupa mengunci pintu kamar itu jadi Yixing bisa dengan mudah keluar.

Rumah ini jauh lebih besar bila dibandingkan rumahnya, bahkan ini lebih seperti istana baginya. Yixing menyusuri lorong, hingga dia menemukan bagian tengah dari lorong ini adalah tangga menuju lantai dasar. Dari atas bisa dia lihat sebuah ruang tengah yang cukup besar dibawah sana.

Sekumpulan orang berada disana. Yang Yixing kenal hanya Jongin diantara mereka, dan seorang lagi dengan perban membalut mata kirinya. Komandan Wu. Yixing bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya.

"Dia salah satu tahanan yang melakukan eksperimen panjang. Akan sangat beresiko jika kita membiarkannya pergi terlalu jauh" 'dia', mungkin Sehun yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian harus segera menemukannya, bahaya jika dia sampai membocorkan informasi tentang eksperimen Kota Atas. Bahaya juga jika penduduk Kota Bawah memberontak ke permukaan" informasi? Eksperimen? Kota Bawah? Mungkin hal-hal itu yang diselidiki oleh ayahnya selama ini.

"Dan karena hal ini kita juga tau jika Prefesor Zhang berniat memberontak. Dialah yang menyembunyikan tahanan itu. Dia juga yang membiarkannya lari" mereka kini membicarakan ayahnya. Informasi itu ayahnya bilang berisi soal penyelidikan Kota Atas. Dia mungkin meletakkan itu dipakaian yang dia gunakan kemarin.

"Profesor Zhang dan istrinya sudah mati. Anaknya berhasil lari dari kami"

"Segera temukan mereka atau kita akan mati"

Yixing segera berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamar tadi guna mencari hal itu. Namun kecerobohannya membuat sebuah vas besar disisi kanannya pecah. Yixing merutuk, dalam diam berdoa agar Jongin segera menolongnya dari situasi itu.

"Diam disitu penyusup" Yixing meringis, ujung kaliber milik lelaki bersuara tenor itu entah sejak kapan berada dilehernya. Lelaki itu menyeretnya ke bawah, menghadapkannya pada deretan orang-orang dengan aura yang menurutnya aneh. Dia lihat sekilas Jongin menatapnya cemas.

"Dia anak Profesor Zhang yang kabur itu!" teriakan Komandan Wu membuatnya makin takut, Yixing tamat sekarang. Kepalanya berdenyut, mencoba mencari jalan keluar di situasi seperti ini jujur sangat sulit untuknya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jongdae" perintah seorang lelaki berwajah datar. Lelaki yang menangkapnya memang melepaskannya namun pistol dilehernya masih betah berada disana. "Lepaskan!" ucapannya barusan menggunakan nada tekan yang dalam, pistolnya teracung ke arah kepala lelaki di belakang Yixing itu. Dia mendecih lalu pergi dari sana, berdiri belakang kursi seorang wanita berkimono.

"Jadi siapa bocah ini?" suara tegas lelaki yang duduk sebagai pusat orang-orang ini bicara. Yixing mengenalnya, dia adalah pemimpin Kota Atas. Kim Youngwoon. Yixing tak menyangka bisa melihatnya disini dan dalam keadaan tidak pantas begini. Yixing tertunduk, Komandan Wu masih bersikeras mengatakan jika dia adalah anak Profesor Zhang yang sedang mereka cari.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan. Jadi aku menyembunyikannya dulu dari kalian semua. Hanya Jongin yang tau tentangnya karena dia yang merawatnya" suara seseorang membuatnya mencuri pandang ke arah kanan Tuan Kim. Lelaki berpakaian formal itu tampak seumuran dengannya, mungkin sedikit lebih tua namun wajah dengan ekspresi dingin itu tampak sangat disegani orang-orang disekitarnya. Sepertinya dia salah satu orang berpengaruh disini.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Yixing. Saat mereka berdampingan, tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh kurus Yixing. "Perkenalkan calon istriku, Huang Yixing. Salah satu keturunan terakhir klan Huang" semua yang berada diruangan itu menatap mereka bingung. Beberapa mulai saling berbisik membicarakan apa yang baru saja diumumkan olehnya, Kim Joonmyun. Wajar sebab putra sulung keluarga Kim itu membicarakan soal pernikahan di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Bukankah calon menantu anda juga salah satu keturunan terakhir klan Huang, Komandan Wu?" lelaki tua itu menatap Joonmyun dan Yixing bergantian. Raut wajah ragu itu membuat Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Joonmyun.

"Seingatku Zi Tao benar-benar yang terakhir"

"Dia sepupunya, ayah" suara berat dari seseorang belakang Komandan Wu membuat semuanya menoleh, disana berdiri putra tunggal keluarga Wu. Yi Fan.

"Aku lupa bilang pada ayah jika dia masih memiliki saudara" keyakinan di wajah Yi Fan cukup untuk membuat Komandan Wu percaya. Sebagai penerusnya, tidak mungkin anaknya itu berbohong tentang hal besar semacam ini.

"Tapi kalian baru boleh menikah saat kalian berdua berusia 18 tahun" wanita berkimono itu angkat bicara.

"Aku tau, ibu. Karena itu biarkan dia tinggal disini, aku yakin dia akan sangat berguna untuk kita nantinya" Yixing merasa rengkuhan pada tubuhnya bertambah erat, seperti menunjukkan keposesifan.

"Mulai sekarang, bersikaplah seperti bangsawan klan Huang. Setidaknya sampai kau bisa keluar dari sini" suara lelaki ini sangat lembut namun penuh ketegasan. Yixing mendongak, menatap wajah dengan ekspresi dingin itu dari bawah. Kemudian dia tersenyum, entah sedih atau bahagia.

Setidaknya Yixing punya tempat berlindung sekarang.

XXX-XXX

"Kau gila, hyung"

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu juga, bocah"

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah atau mereka tau dan langsung mengirim kita ke Kota Bawah" mendengar itu Jongin langsung diam, duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar yang ditempati Yixing tadi. Dua orang itu saling diam, membuat suasana yang tidak mengenakkan baik bagi Yixing atau kakak beradik itu.

"Jadi.. kau tau soal klan Huang kan?"

"Aku membaca beberapa buku dan artikel tentang mereka"

"Bagus. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Yi Fan pada Zi Tao sebelumnya dan menyuruh merek memalsukan datamu. Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari mereka" Yixing mengangguk sekilas, dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang membuat orang ini begitu ingin menolongnya.

"Ah.. namamu-"

"Kim Joonmyun. 17 tahun" sahutnya cepat, lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu menatapnya serius sekarang. "Aku tak begitu paham soal masalahmu. Jadi jika kau ingin segera bebas, cobalah jaga sikapmu" setelah itu dia meninggalkan Yixing dan Jongin begitu saja. Yixing tidak menyangka jika orang setegas itu masih berusia 17 tahun.

"Tenanglah, Yixing hyung. Joonmyun hyung memang dingin tapi dia sangat baik"

Yixing menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Ya, aku tau" Jongin balas senyumnya, kemudian berniat meninggalkan Yixing juga namun dia menahannya.

"Jongin, apa kau menemukan sesuatu saat mengganti pakaianku?" Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng. Yixing berusaha tak menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. Kemudian keduanya saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan Jongin segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yixing merasa kepalanya berat. Seakan masalahnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Dia harus lari dari para prajurit Komandan Wu, berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, dan sekarang harus menemukan hal terakhir yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sehun"

XXX-XXX

TBC

XXX-XXX

Allo minna san ^_^

Gak paham ya sama ceritanya? Sama ._.

Hahahah

Mungkin untuk lanjutan Tubuh dan Kepala aku pending dulu sampe selesai UN

Chapter 2 nya Uptown, Undertown juga ^^

Sooooo, ditunggu review nya

Saran dan kritiknya

Love you all~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 : New Life

XXX-XXX

UPTOWN, UNDERTOWN

XXX-XXX

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongin, and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : Kehidupan baru bagi Huang Yixing/"Aku merindukanmu, hyung"/"Pagi Zi Tao, apa kau merasakan sakit lagi di jantungmu?"/"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"/"Kau tidak berubah, Yixing. Dasar bodoh"/"Apa aku mengganggu?"/EXOFICT. HUNLAY. SULAY. KAILAY. KRISTAO

Happy Reading

"Dari semua percobaan yang sudah kita lakukan selama dua bulan ini, persentase keberhasilan naik menjadi 49,70%. Dengan begitu kemungkinan keberhasilan hanya 50 banding 50 jika kita mencobanya lagi. Mungkin kita harus menambahkan jumlah sampel agar hasilnya bisa lebih cepat kita ketahui" namja berdimple itu berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar tak meninggi saat melihat beberapa orang diantara deretan orang-orang tua itu tampak tak begitu memperhatikannya. Dia harus sabar, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Menghadapi para peneliti sok jenius atau para investor angkuh sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya setidaknya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan" badannya membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya mundur dari sisi kanan layar besar itu ke arah meja kendali bahan presentasinya. Dia abaikan komentar dan kritik sarkas beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Dia masih sangat muda"

"Kudengar dia keturunan Huang"

"Huang hanya berguna sebagai kelinci percobaan, kenapa dia jadi ikut mengendalikan laboratorium sekarang?"

Suara deheman Tuan Kim Youngwoon membuat suara gaduh itu berhenti. Walikota Kota Atas itu berhasil menenangkan orang-orang yang meragukan seorang Huang Yixing, itulah namanya sekarang. Disisi kanannya adalah Kim Joonmyun, putra sulungnya. Pemimpin rapat itu hanya diam menatap tajam kearah deretan orang-orang tua itu dari kursinya. Dia tidak suka saat seseorang membicarakan calon 'istri'nya.

"Kuanggap laporan dari Kepala Laboratorium, Huang Yixing sebagai penutup rapat ini. Untuk percobaan selanjutnya, aku serahkan pada kalian, Tuan-Tuan" kemudian lelaki berusia 22 tahun bangun dari duduknya, diikuti sang ayah yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yixing menatap peserta terakhir rapat yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mungkin ini salah satu bakat ayahnya yang menurun padanya. 5 tahun lalu, sejak dia tinggal di kediaman sang walikota, Yixing mulai tertarik pada banyak hal di Laboratorium Kota Atas. Sebagian dari dirinya seakan berkata bahwa hal-hal ditempat itu dapat menuntunnya untuk memecahkan sesuatu yang harusnya dia selesaikan. Sesuatu yang diberikan ayahnya dulu hilang. Dia bahkan tidak sempat tau benda apa itu. Yang jelas sesuatu tentang keluarga mereka pasti merujuk pada benda itu.

Setelah selesai membereskan dokumen rapat, Yixing bergerak keluar dari ruangan itu. Kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah, menyusuri koridor yang sudah dihapal betul olehnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan lift, menunggu pintu logam itu terbuka dan segera membawanya naik ke tempat tujuannya. Pintu lift terbuka, Yixing lihat namja tan itu disana. Sementara namja itu kini balik menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hallo, Yixing hyung" sapanya, Yixing tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam ruang sempit itu.

"Hai, Jongin"

"Bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Sama membosankannya dengan kemarin" Jongin tertawa, namja dengan kemeja biru gelap itu menatapnya dengan senyuman memenuhi wajah.

"Lama sekali aku tak tertawa bersamamu, hyung" Yixing mendengus, sikunya menyenggol lengan Jongin. "Kita selalu bertemu dimeja makan setiap sarapan dan makan malam".

"Dalam diam, ingat?" Yixing tertawa lirih, dia kini bersandar pada dinding lift. Matanya terarah pada dua digit angka digital yang berganti perlahan menunjukkan posisi mereka. "Kita tak boleh bicara saat makan, Jongin".

"Setidaknya kita harus bicara sesekali kan? Tapi kau sepertinya lebih suka berada di lab, hyung. Aku jadi agak sulit menemuimu" nada sindirnya ketara sekali saat Jongin bicara. "Maaf, maaf" senyum Yixing membuat Jongin menghela nafas. Perlahan, namja tan itu maju mendekati Yixing. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung" namja berdimple itu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus surai hitam Jongin. "Adikku ini rindu pada kakaknya ternyata" kemudian dia tertawa, menyadari Jongin yang tersenyum sedih karena perkataannya barusan. "Maaf".

Tapi Jongin cukup senang walau hanya menjadi 'adik'nya.

XXX-XXX

Mereka terpisah di lantai 15, sebab Jongin harus mengambil beberapa dokumen pemerintahan dan mengantarnya ke kantor sang ayah yang masih menjabat sebagai walikota Kota Atas hingga sekarang. Yixing sendirian sekarang, memeluk tumpukan laporan penelitiannya. Menjadi kepala laboratorium cukup merepotkan menurutnya. Namun ini semua dia lakukan untuk mempermudah penyelidikan tentang kejanggalan Kota Atas. Dia bisa mendapat informasi dengan mudah berkat jabatannya.

Namun, sesuatu tentang Kota Bawah selalu sulit dia dapatkan. Baik informasi maupun akses menuju kota itu. Tidak hanya bawahannya ataupun staf yang lain, bahkan Jongin dan Joonmyun -yang notabene dekat dengannya- selalu mengelak bila dia mulai membahas Kota Bawah.

Lift terbuka, dia di lantai 24 sekarang. Tujuan utamanya. Laboratorium Utama Kota Atas. Yixing berjalan melewati deretan rak berisi peralatan lab. Dia masuk ke bagian terdalam tempat itu, kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kaca. Tangannya bergerak mengetikkan beberapa angka sebagai PINnya agar bisa masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu khusus untuknya. Dia menganggapnya sebagai ruang kerja pribadi. Tapi bukan berarti hanya dia yang bisa masuk kesana. Tuan Kim Youngwoon mengijinkannya menggunakan ruangan itu dengan syarat dia harus meneruskan penelitian profesor Zhang demi kepentingan Kota Atas. Karena itu, beberapa orang bisa dengan bebas masuk kesana.

Yixing memang menurutinya, namun menyembunyikan beberapa titik diruangan itu sehingga benar-benar hanya dia yang tau tentang beberapa penelitiannya soal Kota Atas.

Saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, Yixing menatapnya dari sana ke tengah ruangan. Seseorang sedang terbaring disana, kini dia menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum lemah menatap Yixing, "Selamat pagi, Yixing ge".

"Pagi, Zi Tao" dua buah garis terukir dimatanya, sama seperti ukiran senyum dibibirnya. "Apa kau merasakan sakit lagi di jantungmu?" namja berambut hitam itu menggeleng, Yixing tersenyum sambil membelai surainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ge. Sesuatu yang kau suntikkan kemarin membuatku lebih baik" namja itu masih tersenyum, sebelah tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh tangan Yixing dikepalanya. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus disini, ge?" Yixing terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu secepatnya" jawaban itu membuat Zi Tao tersenyum lagi, matanya perlahan menutup dan desahan halus nafasnya terdengar lembut. Yixing menghela nafas, benar juga. Dia harus mengeluarkan Zi Tao dulu sebelum menyelesaikan urusannya.

Huang Zi Tao. Keturunan terakhir klan Huang. Klan dengan kekuatan menarik pada jantung dan struktur otot yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Klan yang dikenal sebagai salah satu klan terkuat dalam seni bela diri tangan kosong dulunya. Karena perjanjian dengan para petinggi Kota Atas membuat mereka terjebak sebagai kelinci percobaan dan meninggal satu persatu karena kegagalan percobaan.

Getar pada gelang putihnya membuat Yixing berpaling ke arahnya. Yixing menekan sebuah tombol kecil, tampak nama Joonmyun disana. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu,Tuan Muda Kim?" suara helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Bisa tidak bicara seformal itu? Aku menghubungimu untuk kepentingan pribadi"

"Maafkan aku, hyung"

"Bagaimana keadaan Zi Tao?"

"Dia baik. Kenapa kau tidak langsung kesini saja bersama Komandan Wu?" suara batuk yang terlalu dibuat-buat terdengar di seberang sana, Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Menebak dari suaranya sepertinya dia tau siapa itu, "Aku akan mengunjunginya setelah tugasku dan Joonmyun selesai, calon Nyonya Kim" suara menyebalkan itu. Yixing memutar bolamatanya, raut kesal tercipta di wajah manisnya.

"Kupegang janjimu, Komandan Wu" suara di seberang sana tertawa. "Aku adalah pria yang selalu menepati janjiku. Dan bisakah kau memanggilku 'Yi Fan ge'?"

"Tidak sudi"

"Bisakah kalian bicara secara pribadi tanpa menggunakan interkomku?" suara kesal Joonmyun terdengar, senyum Yixing nampak sekilas. Astaga, sudah 5 tahun sejak usia remaja mereka namun tak begitu banyak hal berubah. "Kabari aku jika kalian berdua akan mengunjungi Zi Tao" kemudian sambungan mereka terputus. Yixing menghela nafas, kini dia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Menatap langit-langit berpetak hexagon dengan cahaya cukup.

5 tahun benar-benar tak banyak berubah menurutnya. Yixing kira dia tak akan begitu lama berada disini. Targetnya paling lama hanya 3 tahun. Dia tahu memang semacam mustahil namun selama itu pula dia mencoba mencari hal-hal yang merujuk pada Profesor Zhang, ayahnya. Naasnya semua data tentang ayahnya sudah dibakar habis oleh para petinggi lab terdahulu kala mengetahui keterlibatan ayahnya dengan buronan kota bawah. "Hhhh, payah" tangannya bergerak mencengkram pelan surainya, merasakan frustasi ringan yang menurutnya harus segera dia singkirkan.

Drrrttt!

Gelangnya bergetar, sebuah mail masuk dengan nama Jongin tertera disana. 'Jongin? Tidak biasanya' batin Yixing. Sebab setaunya Jongin lebih suka langsung menghampirinya atau menelponnya.

 _ **Aku lupa bilang sesuatu padamu hyung.**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun.**_

 _ **Hari ini 7 Oktober, ingat?**_

 _ **Bukalah laci kedua meja kerjamu.**_

 _ **Bukan hadiah sih, itu lebih seperti aku mengembalikan lagi apa yang menjadi milikmu.**_

 _ **Kutemukan itu di kamar Joonmyun hyung.**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Yixing menggapai gagang laci kedua meja kerjanya. Membukanya dengan satu tarikan dan dia lihat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu disana. Kotak itu sangat ringan saat Yixing mengambilnya. Mungkin hanya sebuah benda kecil yang Jongin simpan disana.

Dibukanya pelan kotak itu. Terlihat disana sebuah kotak lagi yang lebih kecil berwarna sama dan sebuah perkamen tua. Kotak kecil itu berisi sebuah chip, membuat Yixing mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap benda kecil itu. Tangan kanannya kini meraih pekamen yang terlipat empat itu. Nampak usang, seperti tak tersentuh sangat lama. Saat dia buka lipatan itu, sambil membaca isinya perlahan air matanya berjalan melewati pipinya. Ia tau betul tulisan siapa yang ada disana. Tulisan tangan yang selama 5 tahun ini tak pernah dia lihat lagi.

"Ayah. Inikah yang kau berikan padaku?" gumamnya di sela isakan pelannya.

 _Untuk Yixing_

 _Ayah tau, semakin dewasa dirimu maka akan semakin tampak sifat ibumu yang menurun padamu._

 _Rasa ingin tau._

 _Ayah berharap bisa menjawab semua keingintauanmu selagi bisa._

 _Walau ayah juga tidak tau kelak hal apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga kita._

 _Karena itu ayah menulis ini._

 _Dalam chip, semua penelitian pribadi ayah dan penyelidikan ibumu berada disana._

 _Selesaikan apa yang telah kami mulai._

 _Maafkan keegoisan kami nak._

 _Hubungi nama orang-orang yang ada di dalam chip untuk membantumu._

 _Katakan identitas aslimu pada mereka._

 _Kami akan selalu berada dipihakmu._

 _Kami menyayangimu._

 _Zhang Zhou Mi_

Yixing menangis, mengabaikan tetesan air dari matanya satu persatu mulai menetes diatas perkamen itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kotak kecil berisi chip itu. Suara isakan tertahan itu membuat sosok lain di ruangan itu terbangun. Matanya menatap lemah ke sekeliling, seingatnya ruangan ini selalu terisi suara ceria dan nada khawatir para pengunjungnya. Bukan tangisan.

"Yixing ge?" lirihan itu membuat Yixing buru-buru menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Setelah satu tarikan nafas, dia berusaha membuat suaranya tak bergetar. Berusaha pula memasang senyum yang sama untuk menghadapi sosok yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Ada apa Zi Tao?" ucapnya sembari memasukkan benda-benda tadi pada saku jas putih yang dia gunakan. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Yixing ge" suara selemah itu masih bisa menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Yixing tak dapat menahan senyumnya, haruskah dia menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan pada Zi Tao yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini?

"Zi Tao. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu" kalimat itu dia ucapkan dari meja kerjanya. Membuat Zi Tao berusaha keras melihat ke arahnya dari posisinya yang sangat tidak mendukung. Yixing peka, dia berjalan ke arah pembaringan itu dan berusaha tersenyum secerah mungkin. Objek dihadapannya bergumam 'Benarkah?' beberapa kali dan kini ikut tersenyum. Yixing mengangguk yakin.

"Kita akan mengetahui segala hal tentang tempat ini" Yixing lalu berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Dia sambungkan chip itu dengan layar besar diruangannya. Kemudian layar putih besar itu penuh warna biru dan tulisan 'Load Data' berada tepat dibagian bawah.

"Apa itu, ge?" tangan Yixing bergerak cepat diatas keyboardnya, mengetikkan beberap kode yang entah darimana dia ketahui secara tiba-tiba. Seolah membuka data ini adalah sesuatu yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia, Zi Tao?"

"Tentu saja" jawaban yakin itu membuat Yixing tersenyum, dia menoleh. Menatap sosok yang berbaring dipusat ruangan itu dari meja kerjanya. "Ini adalah salah satu kunci dari jalan keluarmu".

Ding!

Satu nada terdengar pertanda semua data telah siap dibaca. Senyum Yixing melebar, dia sedikit penasaran dengan kumpulan laporan penelitian macam apa yang akan dia baca nanti. Kemudian ratusan, tidak. Ribuan data bergerak perlahan. Berkumpul sesuai jenisnya. Membentuk barisan panjang nama data yang membuat Yixing takjub. Sebanyak itukah?

"Kota Atas. Sejarah. Laboratorium. Senyawa baru. Klan Huang. Kota Bawah. Astaga, semuanya benar-benar ada" Yixing bergumam sendiri, tangannya tatap bergerak diatas keyboard. Kemudian layar dengan ribuan baris nama data itu penuh dengan warna putih.

"Apa-?"

 _ **Halo**_

 _ **Zhang Yixing**_

"Bug?" ekpresi kesal terpasang diwajah Yixing. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada virus yang menyerang sistem komputerisasi diruangannya yang penuh dengan sistem keamanan baik jaringan maupun penjagaan.

 _ **Kau membuka informasi rahasia**_

"Hacker? Sial, dia menyadap informasinya"

 _ **Jangan membukanya tanpa memberitahuku**_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 _ **Seseorang yang mengenalmu**_

Kemudian layar putih itu menampakkan rekaman. Terekam disana hanya bagian mulut seseorang. Tampak bibir tipis itu tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Yixing merasa pernah mengenal orang ini. Tapi dia lupa, karena yang dia lihat hanya bagian bibirnya saja.

" _Kau tidak berubah, Yixing. Dasar bodoh"_

Lalu layar itu kembali pada tampilan awalnya. Sebuah pesan dikotak transparan berada ditengah layar.

 _ **Sembunyikan datanya**_

 _ **Seseorang akan segera datang**_

Yixing entah kenapa menurut. Chip itu dia sembunyikan dalam saku jas labnya. Dia meminta Zi Tao merahasiakan apa yang dia lihat dan dia ketahui. Namja itu mengangguk dengan senyuman, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi kebebasannya dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Tepat setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Zi Tao, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Joonmyun disana, sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau akan mampir secepat ini?" Yixing menyambutnya, berusaha bersikap biasa. Dahi namja dengan setelan jas mahal didepannya itu berkerut, bentuk kecurigaan kecil mengingat betapa pekanya putra sulung keluarga Kim itu. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" suara itu setenang biasanya namun entah kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba gugup sendiri. Semacam dia rasakan sebuah nada introgasi dari tiga kata yang baru saja tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya kalem, "Tidak biasanya saja. Karena itu aku bertanya. Dan dimana Yi Fan ge?" Joonmyun memilih mengacuhkan sikap Yixing. Baginya Yixing yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu adalah pemandangan biasa. "Dia sedang mengawal ayah ke Kota Bawah" jawabnya sambil menghampiri ranjang Zi Tao, sosok yang terbaring disana sedang memejamkan matanya. Dadanya naik turun teratur, nafasnya sama tenangnya dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Ya, dia bilang rasa sakit di jantungnya berkurang. Aku menyuntikkan beberapa serum pereda sakit dan sepertinya berhasil. Soal jaringan ototnya mengalami kemajuan sekitar 2,7 persen"

"Hanya segitu?" Joonmyun menghela nafas, sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah. Baginya percobaan ini termasuk mustahil sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa Yixing bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkannya dengan meminta Zi Tao sebagai objeknya. Objek terakhir dari klan Huang yang harusnya mereka lindungi atau setidaknya mereka biakkan dulu namun dengan nekat diambil alih oleh Yixing. Karena hal ini jugalah banyak ilmuwan yang semakin menentang keputusan Walikota Kota Atas saat menetapkan Yixing sebagai Kepala Laboratorium.

"Lewat dari satu persen saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur" jawaban ketus itu juga tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Joonmyun sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali meminta Yixing menghentikan penelitian ini. Namun namja itu dengan sangat yakin selalu menjawab tidak.

"Bukankah penelitianku akan sangat membantu militer Kota Atas jika berhasil? Bayangkan saja jika kalian punya tentara abadi dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa"

"Menghentikan kerja jantung tanpa membuat pemiliknya mati adalah hal mustahil. Apa kau belum bisa menerimanya?" Yixing menggeleng, senyum simpul terlukis indah dibibirnya. Jujur, senyum itu agak menakutkan bagi Joonmyun.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang dimulai ayahku. Dan aku akan sangat beruntung bila bisa menyelesaikannya" dua buah sabit dimatanya menambah kadar cantik di wajah Yixing. Joonmyun terdiam, kemudian ikut tersenyum. Percuma membujuk si keras kepala Zhang ini. Dia sejujurnya tak terlalu terobsesi dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Mungkin iya dengan ayahnya dan kedua adiknya, Jongdae dan Jongin. Tapi dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan bidang kemiliteran.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka" tangan Joonmyun menepuk pelan kepala Yixing. Kemudian namja itu keluar dari sana. Zi Tao mengerjap beberapa kali, kini Yixing disampingnya. Namja berdimple itu menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Maaf, kau jadi tak bisa bicara dengannya".

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula Yi Fan ge tidak ada jadi aku baik-baik saja Yixing ge"

"Ya, terima kasih" keduanya saling tersenyum. Walau setelahnya senyum Yixing berubah menjadi ekspresi kekalutan.

XXX-XXX

Jujur saja, Yixing sedikit tidak percaya dengan pesan Jongin tadi. Jika chip dan surat dari ayahnya berada di kamar Joonmyun. Dengan begitu berarti Joonmyun menyembunyikannya kan? Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik itu menyembunyikan barang berharga miliknya?

Yixing mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia sedang berada didepan layar besar hologram di kamarnya. Membuka kembali dan mulai mencari beberapa berkas tentang Kota Bawah dari chip milik ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia juga memikirkan beberapa hal lain. Tidak hanya tentang Joonmyun yang ternyata menyembunyikan chipnya, dia juga kepikiran soal bug yang mengganggunya tadi. Dia merasa kenal dengan suara tadi. Juga bibir tipis dengan seringai khas itu. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi dia benar-benar lupa.

Ding!

Satu nada lucu berasal dari gelang di tangan kirinya. Yixing mengabaikannya, namun rentetan nada yang sama terus masuk. Membuat Yixing sedikit kesal, siapa yang berani mengganggunya malam-malam begini? Yixing membuka mail yang masuk, terdapat sebuah file disana. Saat dia membukanya, musik riang khas game anak-anak terdengar. Kemudian sebuah peta muncul, peta rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah yang dia tempati saat ini bersama dengan Walikota Kota Atas dan semua keluarganya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian sebuah sinar merah kecil muncul dipeta itu. Disusul dengan sinar biru kecil yang berada didalam kamarnya yang berada pada denah digital itu. Lalu sebuah instruksi muncul, memberi perintah agar sinar biru menghampiri sinar merah. Dahi Yixing makin berkerut, apa ini bug yang sama dengan tadi siang? Jika iya, berarti orang tadi yang melakukannya kan?

 _ **LAKUKAN ATAU ABAIKAN?**_

Yixing menghela nafas, merasa bodoh karena menuruti perintah aneh ini. Tapi sebagian hatinya berkata akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi bila dia tidak mengikuti permainan konyol ini. Setelah mencabut chipnya dan memakai mantelnya. Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Didepannya, koridor lantai dua itu tampak sepi. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Yixing menoleh ke denah, tampak sinar biru itu bergerak sesuai pergerakannya. Sedangkan sinar merah itu tetap berkedip pelan. Yixing bertanya-tanya hal apa yang menunggunya disana.

Kakinya terus melangkah, lambat laun Yixing mulai tau kemana kakinya mengarah. Dia pernah beberapa kali melewati tempat tujuannya saat akan menuju taman belakang. Sinar merah itu berpusat pada kamar tidur Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim. Sang Walikota dan istrinya. Yixing agak ragu sebenarnya. Untuk apa dia diarahkan ketempat itu terlebih malam-malam begini?

Yixing sampai didepan pintu besar itu. Lampu temaram dilorong membuatnya tak mampu melihat dengan baik. Sinar merah itu tetap berkedip. Sinar biru yang merupakan pengambarannya berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Yixing rasa dia akan mengetuk pintunya dulu sebelum masuk, dia masih punya sopan santun ingat?

Tok tok tok.

Tak ada jawaban selain angin. Yixing tiba-tiba merasa tegang. Entah takut atau perasaan lainnya yang sedang dia rasakan. Yang jelas sesuatu yang buruk bisa dia rasakan.

Tiga ketukan lagi dia lakukan namun tetap tak terdengar sahutan dari dalam sana. Membuat Yixing semakin berpikir negatif. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu besar itu. Satu dorongan berhasil membuat salah satu sisi pintu terbuka.

Gelap.

Kesan pertama yang Yixing tau dari tempat itu. Kemudian bau besi dan karat menyapu indra penciumannya. Pandangannya beralih pada pusat ruangan itu. Seseorang berdiri disana. Hanya terlihat siluetnya.

"T-tuan Kim?"

Keadaan gelap ini benar-benar menyulitkannya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya terulur menekan saklar didinding samping pintu. Lalu kepalanya berbalik lagi, mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling saat tiba-tiba ruangan sudah tampak begitu terang.

"Jongin?" sebuah nama Yixing ucapkan saat dia lihat sosok itulah yang berada ditengah ruangan. Senyum yang tadi mengiringi Yixing saat menyebut namanya berubah dengan cepat. Sebab balasan senyum yang dia dapat dari namja tan itu bukan senyum yang biasa dia berikan.

Yixing menjerit.

Jongin tertawa.

"Wah, wah. Ceritanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan naskahku" lengan kekar itu bergerak mencabut pedang miliknya dari dada kiri sang ayah. Sementara ibunya sudah terbujur kaku diatas ranjang dengan keadaan sama. Dada yang tertikam. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kau akan mengacaukannya, hyung. Teriakanmu akan membangunkan semua orang" seringai tampak dibibirnya. Yixing jatuh terduduk, perlahan dia mundur namun terbentur pintu besar yang kini tertutup lagi karenanya.

"Nah, giliranmu hyung" Jongin berjalan kearahnya, menyeret benda tajam itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi tak mengenakkan. "Tolong temani ayah dan ibuku di surga" wajah penuh seringai Jongin saat ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah Yixing lihat bahkan bayangkan sebelumnya. Pedang itu teracung tepat didepan wajahnya. Walau begitu, sedetikpun Yixing tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Jongin.

"Selamat tidur, Yixing hyung"

Yixing pikir dia akan mati. Dia memejamkankan matanya saat Jongin mulai mengangkat pedangnya dan berusaha membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Yixing benar-benar yakin dia akan mati setelah ini. Kemudian terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari belakang Jongin. Membuat namja tan itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Pedang itu berada tepat diatas kepala Yixing. Berdiri didepan pecahan jendela seseorang dengan surai perak panjangnya yang terikat berantakan dan masker gas hitam menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sosok itu kini mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah Jongin.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Tuan Muda Kim Jongin?"

XXX-XXX

TBC

XXX-XXX

Fak, apa-apaan sampah yang kutulis ini? /Slap/

Aku minta maaf jika aku lama update.

Maaf juga dengan cerita yang makin buruk dan makin susah dipahami.

Sebelum membalas review, aku mau bilang MAKASIH BANGET buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisanku /sobs/

Thanks juga untuk supportnya /cium satu-satu/

Thanks juga buat yg review, nge fav atau nge follow. Lafyu somach 'w'

Tolong review atau jejakmu ya kawan '-'

Okay, met ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

Balasan review UPTOWN, UNDERTOWN Chap 1 'w'

Ineedtohateyou = halo, cie penasaran /toel/slap/ sebenernya sengaja dipisah biar greget haha :D diusahain dilanjut kok *-* support aku ya /kisshug/

Maymfa10 = aku juga gatau kenapa *-* ini next kok :D thanks ya /kisshug/

xingmyun = halo, ini gak sepenuhnya ideku sebenernya ._.v benarkah ini pair favoritmu? /baca:hunlay/ sama! *-* support aku ya /kisshug/ thanks

Zhang Fanyajung = Makasih udah suka *-* aaaahhhh, aku selalu melihat namamu di TL facebook ku 'w' haha /abaikan/ udah kelar UNnya *-* thanks /kisshug/

Abbey Woo = Haloooo, btw aku belom nonton akame ._.v ini dari anime shou ai No.6 sebenernya tapi aku hanya ambil plot pertemuan tokoh utamanya aja. Ini anime recomended loh *-* sama dari akatsuki no yona aku ngambil satu adegan hoho. Aku seperti pencuri naskah /slap/ thanks ya sudah baca /kisshug/

Guest = YES, No.6. benar sekali /giveapplause/tebarkonveti/slap/ tapi aku Cuma ambil awalannya aja kok /bow/ terimakasih reviewnya /kisshug/

nickie = Nado saranghaeeee~~~ /hug/slap/ cie suka hunlay 'w' kamu akan mengerti seiring berjalannya waktu. Thanks ya /kisshug/

Guest (lagi ._.) = sudah ku update 'w' terimakasih sudah baca /kisshug/

Nah sekian ocehan tidak pentingku.

Ciao /wink/


	3. Chapter 3 : Reuni

XXX-XXX

UPTOWN UNDERTOWN

XXX-XXX

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongin, and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : Yixing melihat perbedaan tempat tinggalnya dan tempat ini./"Bodoh, kau membiarkannya lari"./"Aku, Sehun"/"Ini bukan reuni yang kuharapkan"/"Yixing hyung. Dia yang membunuh ayah dan ibu"./EXOFICT. HUNLAY. SULAY. KAILAY. KRISTAO

XXX-XXX

HAPPY READING

XXX-XXX

"Apa aku mengganggu?" pertanyaan polos keluar darinya. Sosok aneh dengan gas mask hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Hanya terlihat surai perak panjang yang terikat berantakan menghiasi sekitar maskernya.

"Sangat" Jongin menarik pedangnya, kini mengarahkannya pada penggangu didepannya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya punya keperluan dengan Nona Zhang. Jadi bisakah aku membawanya keluar dengan damai, Tuan Muda Kim?".

"Sayangnya tidak" Jongin maju, memberikan serangan langsung sedangkan si rambut perak dengan gerakan cepat menghindarinya.

"Wow, pedangmu berbahaya Tuam Muda. Kau bisa saja menyakitiku atau Nona Zhang".

"Memang itu tujuanku, dasar sampah" serangan Jongin semakin acak. Beberapa kali berteriak dan mengumpat penuh rasa kesal sementara namja dengan gas mask itu malah tampak seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah, waktu habis" ucapnya sambil berdiri diatas meja nakas ruangan itu. Diliriknya sekilas gelang hitam ditangannya yang mengedipkan cahaya putih beberapa kali. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Yixing yang menatapnya agak takut, "Aku akan membawa Nona Zhang pergi" lalu dengan gerakan cepat membawa Yixing dalam gendongannya dan mendobrak pintu ruangan itu sebelum keluar dari sana.

"Tch" Jongin berdecak, dilemparnya pedang yang dia pegang sembarangan. Tangan dengan gelang putihnya terangkat. Lalu nama Jongdae tampak dilayar hologramnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, hyung. Suruh pasukanmu menangkap Yixing".

XXX-XXX

"H-hei! Turunkan aku" Yixing meronta dalam gendongannya. Namja itu mengabaikannya dan terus berlari di koridor. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang, memastikan apakah Jongin atau bawahannya sedang mengejar mereka atau tidak.

"Ya! Cepat turunkan aku" kaki Yixing mulai menendang kesegala arah. Mereka sampai diujung koridor saat ini, jalan buntu bagi keduanya. Namja itu menghempaskan Yixing, membuat bokong indahnya mencium lantai tempat mereka berpijak.

"AW! APA YANG-"

"Kau berisik Nona Zhang" namja itu menunduk, mendekati wajah Yixing dengan jarak abnormal. Yixing mungkin akan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya jika gas mask itu tak terpasang diwajahnya. "Aku sudah menurunkanmu" jawabnya santai. Kini bangkit kembali dan tampak sibuk dengan gelang hitamnya.

"Turunkan dengan benar bukan melemparku begitu" Yixing bangkit, kemudian mengaduh kesakitan. Wajahnya merengut menatap namja asing yang kini malah mengabaikannya itu. Lagipula siapa juga orang aneh ini?

"Oi Byun? Aku harus kemana sekarang?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya sekarang.

" _Loncat saja dari jendela didepanmu. Setelah itu panjat tembok belakang. Kami menunggumu disekitar sana"._

"Serius?".

" _Cepat sebelum kau tertangkap, dasar Albino"._

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Cantik".

" _YA! MATI KAU SE-"._

Piip.

Yixing menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas sekali suara yang berbicara tadi suara laki-laki semua. "Apa?" suara berat namja itu membuatnya sadar.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, dasar bodoh".

"Hah?! Apa-apaan kau?! Kau bersikap seolah mengenalku padahal- H-HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!" Yixing mulai berisik lagi saat namja itu kembali mengangkatnya. Lebih mirip seperti adegan penculikan daripada penyelamatan sebenarnya. Sementara dari ujung lorong sebaliknya tampak beberapa orang mulai muncul dan membuat keributan juga.

"Mereka mengejar" namja itu tanpa pikir panjang menembus kaca didepannya. Membuat suara berisik akibat pecahan kaca dan kepingan yang berhamburan ke segala arah. Sementara Yixing lebih memilih menutup mata dan terus berdoa demi keselamatannya sendiri dan orang yang membawanya ini.

"Oi? Kau tidur?" pertanyaan dengan nada menyebalkan. Yixing berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Bersandar pada mobil van putih disampingnya. Pintu depannya terbuka dan sesosok namja manis dengan rambut kecoklatan keluar dari sana.

"Mereka mengejarmu?".

"Begitulah. Tapi terhalang temboknya" namja itu menatap ke arah tembok tinggi yang baru saja dia lewati. Secara ekstrim tentu saja, beruntung Yixing memejamkan mata atau dia akan berteriak berisik lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja- umm-".

"Y-Yixing" Yixing menyebut namanya dengan nada gemetar. Wajahnya tampak pucat, namja bersurai perak itu tampak menahan tawa. Yixing menatapnya garang, tatapan yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Kau apakan dia, Albino?" sebuah suara lagi, sosok dengan surai karamel melongok dari dalam van. "Dasar tidak becus" suara itu penuh nada ketus dan kebencian.

"Harusnya kau kerjakan sendiri jika banyak protes begitu, Tuan Cantik".

"Bangsat!" Yixing meringis saat umpatan keras itu terucap tepat ditelinganya.

"Oh, tolong untuk satu hari saja berhentilah membuat keributan. Dan Yixing-ssi, namaku Baekhyun dan dia Luhan" namja manis dengan rambut coklat itu menujuk dirinya dan pria yang merenggut dalam van itu. "Dan dia-".

"Aku Sehun" Namja itu melepas maskernya dan menghela nafas panjang. Mata Yixing melebar kemudian menunduk dengan kedua tangannya mengepal. Menahan marah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tangan yang kini bahkan sudah lebih besar darinya mencengkram kedua sisi bahunya. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ditepisnya tangan namja perak itu, membuat namja itu menatapnya heran.

"Yixing?".

"B-bisa kita pergi sekarang, Baekhyun-ssi?".

"Eh? Hm, Okay" Yixing masuk kedalam van, mendahului Sehun yang masih menatapnya kebingungan. Tatapannya kini beralih pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengendikkan bahunya kemudian menyusul Yixing.

"Hei, ini bukan reuni yang kuharapkan".

XXX-XXX

"Bodoh! Kau membiarkannya lari" maki Jongdae, kenapa juga adiknya bertindak ceroboh begitu.

"Tadinya mau kubunuh juga tapi ada pengganggu".

"Alasan".

"Bisa kau berkaca dulu, hyung? Memang kau berhasil menangkapnya?" Jongdae mendecih, adiknya memang kurang ajar dan akan selalu menjadi salah satu sosok yang dia benci.

"Joonmyun hyung bagaimana?".

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau terlalu buru-buru dan langsung membunuh ayah dan ibu sebelum Joonmyun pulang. Sudah kubilang tunggu perintah dariku".

"Kau yang terlalu lama memberi perintah. Karena Yixing lari bukankah ini jadi lebih mudah? Bilang saja padanya kalau Yixing yang membunuh mereka berdua" Jongdae mengabaikan usul itu. Jongin mengendikkan bahu lalu bangkit dari kursi di ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau siapa yang membawanya pergi?" Jongdae tidak merespon, dianggap sebagai jawaban 'Tidak' oleh Jongin.

"Seingatku tidak ada pemberontak selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini" kata-kata itu diucapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin berjalan santai ke arah pintu. Menggenggam gagangnya sambil tetap memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang sosok yang berhasil menembus keamanan kediaman Walikota Kota Atas itu.

"Kalaupun ada pasti akan sangat mudah melenyapkannya".

XXX-XXX

"Apa kita tidak bisa pergi lab dulu? Aku harus memastikan keadaan seseorang" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yixing melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan selalu mendapat respon yang sama. "Tidak".

"Tapi-".

"Kita kesana dan mati. Atau teruskan perjalanannya?" pertanyaan sarkas dari Luhan membuatnya tertunduk. Tangannya saling meremas, menunjukkan rasa khawatir pada sosok yang mungkin sedang tertidur didalam lab nya.

"Satu lagi" Yixing mendongak, menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengemudi didepannya. "Buang gelangmu".

"A-apa?! Tapi semua informasi-".

"Aku tau informasi yang bagus hanya berada di chip milikmu. Gelang itu membuatmu lebih mudah dilacak. Cepat buang!".

"Kalian yang menghack lab ku waktu itu?!".

"Kalau iya kau mau apa? Cepat lakukan perintahku" Yixing memegangi gelang putihnya. Dia tak akan bisa menghubungi siapapun lagi jika benda kecil itu dia tinggalkan. Terutama Zi Tao. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah menjanjikan kebebasan pada namja itu.

"Turuti saja. Menuruti perintah Luhan sama dengan memperpanjang umurmu" kalimat yang agak kejam, tapi Yixing menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Dilepasnya benda itu dan menyerahkannya pada namja manis yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau menuruti kami, Yixing-ssi" Yixing diam. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang membuka kaca van di sebelahnya dan membuang benda kecil itu. "Sayonara~" ucapnya riang.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah" nada bicara Luhan berubah drastis. Yixing agak terkejut. Namja 20 tahun itu menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Selain itu, kemana kita akan pergi?".

"Tentu saja pulang" jawaban yang tidak membantu dari Baekhyun, namja itu tertawa.

"Kota Bawah" nada acuh dari Sehun, namja itu bersandar di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan kehidupanmu setelah ini, nona".

"Berhenti memanggilku nona, aku laki-laki".

"Tapi kau cantik".

"Tapi aku laki-laki".

"Diamlah, petugasnya nanti curiga kalau kalian ribut begitu" Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Yixing menempel kearah jendela, mengamati sekitar. Mereka mengarah ke sebuah terowongan dengan pos penjaga. Penjaga itu hanya menanyakan surat-surat kendaran dan identitas milik Luhan. Sepertinya berita kekacauan di rumah walikota masih belum terdengar ke daerah ini.

Setelah pemeriksaan singkat, Luhan kembali memacu van yang mereka naiki. Mengarah masuk ke dalam kegelapan terowongan. Yixing sadar satu hal, jika jalan masuk ke dalam terowongan semakin lama semaki menurun. Dia juga memperhatikan adanya beberapa jalur lain selain jalur yang mereka lalui.

"Um, truk-truk itu. Apa mereka yang memasok kebutuhan Kota Bawah?" Yixing menunjuk satu jalur jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun menoleh, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing. "Begitulah. Tapi mereka selalu mengirim dengan jumlah minim. Mau tidak mau kami harus berebut".

"Berebut?".

"Yang kuat yang menang" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar, "Kalau untuk kami biasanya Luhan atau Sehun yang membeli jatahnya. Ah, kadang juga Xiumin hyung".

"Jadi kalian harus berkelahi dulu?".

"Tidak selalu. Aku akan datang lebih awal sebelum truk-truk datang. Berkelahi itu merepotkan".

"Sebenarnya itu karena Luhan tidak bisa berkelahi".

"Jangan membuatku marah, Albino".

"Aku benar kan?".

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Nah, kita hampir sampai, Yixing-ssi" Yixing tampak fokus kembali memandangi jalanan. Van mereka masih berada dalam terowongan. Dari arah depan sana, cahaya dengan intesitas lebih besar tampak. Membuat mereka yang terbiasa silau sejenak, namun tidak dengan Yixing yang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menghalangi pandangannya dengan sebelah tangan. Bermaksud mengurangi kilauan yang mendesak masuk ke penglihatan. Setelahnya pemandangan yang terlihat adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Jalanan yang melingkari sebuah lubang besar pada pusatnya. Yixing menganga, dia perkirakan besar lubang pusat pastilah ratusan meter. Disekelilingnya di beri pembatas jalan biasa. Cukup ekstrim namun tampak aman juga. Terdapat banyak lajur jalan tepat sebelum pembatas jalan itu. Salah satu jalur adalah tempat van yang mereka kendarai berjalan sekarang.

Dipinggiran lajur-lajur itu adalah deretan bangunan kumuh. Entah toko, rumah atau tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa Yixing identifikasi. Semuanya berjejer dengan rapat dengan satu dua gang sebagai selanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" suara ceria Baekhyun penuh keingintahuan. Yxing menatapnya ragu. "Entahlah" respon singkat.

"Kupikir dia takut" Sehun terkekeh disebelah Yixing. Membuat sosok manis itu menatapnya tajam.

Luhan memutar kemudi, membuat van masuk ke dalam salah satu gang yang cukup luas dan menghentikannya di pojokan gang yang ternyata buntu itu. Sorakan Baekhyun terdengar kemudian sebelum satu persatu sosok disana turun dari van, menyisakan Yixing yang tampak kebingungan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau menunggu aku menggendongmu lagi?" Sehun membukakan pintu disebelah Yixing. Yixing masih menatapnya sekesal tadi. Dia sungguh masih marah dengan bocah itu. Maksudnya- hey ini sudah lebih dari 5 tahun, tapi kenapa dia tak pernah satu kalipun muncul hanya untuk sekedar memberi kabar? Yixing kesal sebab kekhawatirannya selama ini sia-sia mengingat Sehun tampak 'sangat' baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Tidak perlu" Yixing menerobos, mengejar Baekhyun yang kini masuk ke pintu sebuah bangunan susun didalam gang itu. sehun menatap punggung Yixing yang menjauh. Dia menghela nafas. wajar menurutnya jika Yixing bersikap begitu.

"Benar-benar bukan reuni yang kuharapkan".

XXX-XXX

Joonmyun menatap adik bungsunya yang kini menangis diantara dua peti mati di altar gereja Kota Atas. Dia tahu Jongin memang manja sejak dulu, tapi dia tak pernah melihat si bungsu itu menangis seperti itu sejak dulu. Hal wajar sebenarnya. Anak mana yang tak sedih saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal?

Diletakkannya setangkai lili putih diatas peti sang ibu. Joonmyun akan sangat merindukannya kelak, dia paham betul itu. Jongdae menyusul disebelahnya, meletakkan bunga serupa diatas peti ayah mereka. Sekilas dia menatap Joonmyun, tatapan menyalahkan. Seolah kematian mereka adalah salah kakak sulung mereka yang pergi entah kemana dan tak bisa menjaga mereka.

"Harusnya kau tak pernah memungut pembunuh itu, hyung" satu kalimat terlontar dari Jongdae. Joonmyun menoleh. Bermaksud bertanya siapa 'pembunuh' yang dimaksudnya. Pertanyaan itu tertahan sebab kedua peti itu akan segera dimakamkan.

Joonmyun menarik tangan Jongin saat iring-iringan keluar dari gereja membawa dua peti mati itu. Mata Jongin sembab, Joonmyun benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Jongin, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" wajah terkejut tampak dari namja tan itu. mata sayunya berekpresi sedih. Antara tidak tega dan takut sang kakak tak akan percaya padanya jika dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Jongin!" desakan Joonmyun membuatnya mendongak sambil menahan tangis.

"Hyung, m-maaf-".

"Kenapa?".

"Yixing hyung".

"Y-Yixing-".

"Dia yang membunuh ayah dan ibu".

Ini bohong, kan?

Jongin meninggalkan sang kakak. Joonmyun tampak terkejut. Tidak percaya juga. Tidak mungkin sosok manis kesayangannya itu melakukan hal semacam itu. sungguh tidak mungkin. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Kemudian sebuah lengan terasa menepuk pelan bahunya dari belakang.

Yi Fan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kalimat itu terucap pelan bersama dengan hembusan angin pertanda hujan. Joonmyun mengangguk. Sosok tinggi itu beranjak setelah membetulkan baretnya. Joonmyun paham, sosok itu pasti tahu sesuatu.

XXX-XXX

Jam di dinding ruangan tempatnya berbaring menunjukkan pukul 4. Yixing tidak tahu di luar sana pagi atau sore sekarang. Setelah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang ternyata rumah itu semuanya menghilang kecuali Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidur, haha. Kami lelah, kau tahu? Ah, kamarmu disebelah kamar Sehun" setelahnya Baekhyun menunjukkan kamarnya dan menyuruhnya tidur juga. Tapi percuma saja. sudah berjam-jam terlewat dan dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Yixing bangkit. Kakinya seolah memberi saran, 'Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar?' dan dia menurut. Dia keluar dengan langkah mengendap. Takut-takut mereka yang tertidur kelelahan di kamar maisng-masing akan bisa bangun walau hanya mendengar derit pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Yixing-ssi?" suara Baekhyun. Saat Yixing menoleh, namja mungil itu sedang sibuk memakai jaket hitam lusuhnya. "Tidak tidur?" tanyanya kemudian. Yixing tersenyum kemudian gelengan dia tunjukkan.

"Tidak bisa".

"Yah, wajar sih. Kau baru saja melihat hal yang mengerikan" benar juga. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang. "Mungkin".

"Hm, mau ikut denganku?".

"Eh, kemana?".

"Melihat 'Lubang'. Pasti seru" deretan gigi terlihat bersama dengan senyuman ceria Baekhyun. Yixing menurut.

Langkah keduanya terarah keluar dari bangunan itu. Jalan dengan banyak jalur itu benar-benar sepi. Hanya melintas beberapa truk besar yang sempat dilihat Yixing tadi. Mereka menyeberang secara asal. Melompati satu persatu pembatas jalur hingga sampai di pembatas tepi lubang.

"Besar sekali kan?" suara riang itu menunjukkan rasa takjub. Yixing tersenyum sekilas. Sikap riangnya mengingatkan Yixing pada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Kim Jongin.

"Kau pasti terkejut soal Jongin" Baekhyun bersuara. Yixing tertawa pelan, merasa bahwa sosok disampingnya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ya, sangat terkejut. Jika disuruh berpikir soal hal begitu namanya tak pernah terlintas di kepalaku. Maksudku- dia sungguh anak baik. Dia tak mungkin melakukan hal ini" Yixing menghela nafas. Tatapannya lurus ke bawah sana. Menatap kegelapan tak berujung lubang besar itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini".

"Dan kau harus mulai percaya Yixing-ssi. Kau hanya belum membuka matamu" Yixing menoleh padanya saat tangan mungilnya bergerak menggenggam milik Yixing. Bermaksud menenangkan. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kami ada untuk menolongmu".

"Kenapa kalian menolongku?".

"Entahlah. Mungkin semacam balas budi pada Profesor Zhang".

"Pada ayahku?".

"Begitulah, kami semua pernah ditolong olehnya. Karena dia sudah tidak ada jadi kami membalasnya dengan menolongmu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud".

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih" .

"Ya, rasanya masih kurang jika hanya menolongmu keluar dari neraka saja. Jadi kami semua mungkin akan membantumu sebisa mungkin".

"Ya, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian bertiga".

"Bertiga? Hei, kami ada banyak kalau kau mau tahu".

"W-Wow, benarkah?".

"Huum" Baekhyun mengangguk. Telunjuknya terpasang didagu dengan raut ebrpikir kemudian. "Ada aku, Luhan, Sehun, umm- siapa lagi ya. oh, Xiumin hyung, Chanyeol, umm- ah, pokoknya bukan hanya kami bertiga" irisnya berkaca-kaca, semacam kilau antusias saat menyebutkan nama-nama penting baginya. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua".

"Kau belum bertemu dengan yang lain ya? Pagi nanti akan kuperkenalkan".

"Ini- belum pagi?".

"Belum, masih jam 6. Pagi bagi Kota Bawah dimulai pukul 8" Yixing mengangguk paham. Rasanya dia harus mulai belajar satu persatu hal mengenai tempat tinggal barunya ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya masuk kesana ya?" Yixing tersadar dari lamunan. Dilihatnya setengah badan Baekhyun sudah condong melewati pagar pembatas, mengarah kearah kegelapan pekat nan luas dihadapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ini lubang apa?".

"Tidak ada yang pernah masuk jadi tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas lubang ini ada sejak Kota Bawah dibangun. Semua sampah dari Kota atas dan Kota bawah dibuang kesini" Yixing menatap risih kemudian ke arah sana. "Yah, kalau beruntung kau bisa lihat mayat dibuang juga kesana".

"A-Apa?".

"Biasanya hasil eksperimen gagal" Yixing menutup mulutnya, dia mual. Dia pernah dengar soal percobaan yang gagal tapi tidak tahu jika akhirnya kegagalan itu akan berakhir disini.

"Bukannya kau peneliti juga? Harusnya kau tahu soal ini".

"T-Tapi kukira mereka akan dimakamkan-"

"Jelas tidak mungkin kan?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Wajahnya sayu kemudian, menatap kosong lurus ke depan. "Lagipula kebanyakan sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi" Yixing menunduk. Merasa jika dia masih sepolos dulu, masih seperti bocah 10 tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa selain dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan pikirkan, Yixing-ssi. Aku tahu kalau kau sengaja difokuskan untuk meneliti Huang. Jadi bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa" Baekhyun menoleh, menepuk bahu Yixing pelan dan memberinya sneyuman hangat saat keduanya bertatapan.

"Ayo kembali".

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada terus memandang kegelapan yang tampak luas namun menyesakkan.

XXX-XXX

"Ada yang salah dengan semua ini".

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan" Joonmyun mengusap wajahnya gusar. Kakinya bergerak sendiri kesana-kemari. Dia kalut. Kematian kedua orang tua dan hilangnya Yixing sudah cukup membuat kepalanya serasa pecah. Ditambah adiknya berkata jika Yixing pelaku pembunuhan ini, sungguh Joonmyun merasa lebih baik dia tak tahu soal semua ini.

"Zi Tao terus menanyakan Yixing" Yi Fan menatap gelang putihnya terus menerus. Memantau kondisi tunangannya yang ikut panik saat tahu jika Yixing menghilang. "Kupikir bukan dia-".

"AKU JUGA BERPIKIR BEGITU!" bentakan Joonmyun tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali. Wajar jika Joonmyun bersikap begitu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang. Antara marah dan tidak percaya. "Dia tidak mungkin begitu".

"Tidakkah kau merasa janggal dengan adik-adikmu?".

"Jongdae? Ya, dia selalu janggal. Tapi Jongin bersikap seperti biasa".

"Kurasa mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu".

"Cukup, Yi Fan. Jangan menambah pikiranku" Yi Fan menghela nafas. dia sudah bersama Joonmyun sejak kecil. Dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat calon penerus walikota itu, jadi dia akan diam sementara sambil menunggu kepala Joonmyun kembali dingin.

"Yang jelas, kita harus mencari Yixing lebih dulu".

"Jujur saja, para polisi kota sudah mencarinya sebagai buronan. Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa seseorang membawanya ke Kota Bawah".

"Apa?!".

"Selama dia baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula petugas menemukan gelang identitasnya tergeletak di pinggir jalan utama. Dia pasti sengaja membuangnya" Yifan selalu cepat soal mendapat informasi. Kadang menguntungkan tapi kali ini Joonmyun malah semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencarinya juga. Kuharap, mereka menemukannya lebih dulu" Joonmyun mendesah kasar. Dia beruntung punya satu komandan yang benar-benar bisa dia andalkan.

"Kau harus istirahat, Joonmyun. Bukannya besok pelantikanmu?".

"Ah, kau benar. Aku akan tidur setelah ini".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" setelah membungkuk sekilas, Yi Fan keluar dari ruangan Joonmyun. Meninggalkan sosok frustasi yang masih betah berjalan mengelilingi ruangannya sendiri. Joonmyun mendesah pelan, kakinya berhenti tepat didepan meja kerjanya. Matanya fokus pada keluarga yang diambil setahun lalu. Yixing ada disana, tepat disampingnya dengan senyuman yang selalu Joonmyun sukai.

"Yixing-" ucapannya jeda. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan tepat didada kirinya. Dia menyesal tak ada disana saat kejadian itu terjadi sehingga dia tak mengetahui apapun.

"Aku akan menemukanmu. Aku janji".

XXX-XXX

TBC

XXX-XXX

CHAPTER 3 OWATTA~~

Maafkan saya pemirsaaahhh, saya blank~~~~ /dihajar/

Abisnya yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini cuma romance aja jadi imajinasi agak gak jalan /alasan/

Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Bukannya sudah kubilang? Kepalaku sedikit gangguang saat ini LOL

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu menunggu dan tetap menunggu /sobs/

Doakan aku cepat update lagi ya, wahahah

XOXO for all of you guys~~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth

XXX-XXX

UPTOWN, UNDERTOWN

XXX-XXX

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongin, and Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Adventure

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : CHAPTER 4 UPDATE/Yixing bertemu Joonmyun. Kemudian dua Kim lainnya sedang menyusun rencana lain./EXO FICT. HUNLAY. SULAY.

Happy Reading

Suara denting sahut menyahut. Hasil dari pisau dan garpu yang beradu memotong bagian demi bagian potongan tipis beberapa bacon dan sosis. Kadang rengekan Baekhyun terdengar, diikuti dengan omelan beberapa orang atau malah terabaikan oleh perbincangan. Yixing masih memainkan garpunya, menatap tidak minat pada menu sarapan paginya yang tidak jauh beda dengan menunya sehari-hari.

"Saat sadar nanti piringmu pasti sudah kosong, nona." Sehun sudah mencomot sepotong sosis dari piring Yixing dan mengunyahnya santai. Yixing yang setengah sadar, kemudian menatapnya kesal dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Sehun menyeringai. Rasanya menjahili Yixing menyenangkan juga.

"Makan jatahmu sendiri, bocah." dibarengi pukulan dari gulungan koran telak dikepala Sehun. Si pucat mengaduh. "Bocah ini butuh dipukul sesekali." lanjutan suara itu dilanjutkan dengan sesapan pada secangkir kopi yang mengepul. "Tolong maafkan dia, Yixing-ssi."

"Y-Ya, tidak masalah."

"Xiumin-hyung galak seperti biasa." komentar Baekhyun diabaikan. "Disebelahnya itu namanya Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik pada Yixing, mereka duduk bersebelahan. "Dia agak- hmmm, bagaimana ya? Kau akan paham nanti" Baekhyun lalu terkikik sendiri, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Yixing. Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya. Namja tinggi itu tampak fokus dengan makanannya, bahkan tak ada suara sedikitpun.

'Apa yang aneh?'

"AH, WAKTUNYA AMBIL JATAH!" Yixing nyaris terjungkal kaget kalau Baekhyun tak memeganginya. Sehun sudah tertawa karena tingkahnya barusan. Sementara si pelaku yang bangkit dan berteriak dengan begitu tiba-tiba kini hanya mengerjap bingung dan menatapi Yixing. "Maaf." ucapnya pelan sambil duduk kembali dan mulai memakan sarapannya lagi.

"Dia agak aneh. Mungkin kata itu yang tepat." Sehun meletakkan pisau dan garpunya melintang diatas piring. "Kalau kau bisa paham saat mengobrol dengannya berarti kau sama anehnya." dia tertawa kemudian.

"Bodoh! Dia cuma tidak begitu bisa berinteraksi dengan orang. Ah, kadang suara besarnya yang tiba-tiba itu juga mengganggu sih. Dia biasanya reflek mengatakan sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya keras-keras. Orang jadi kaget karena itu. tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, dan sedikit dingin- mungkin."

"Apa-apaan. Kau bicara seolah sudah kenal lama, Byun."

"Tentu sudah lama, 3 tahun itu lama, tahu."

"Jadi sekarang giliran siapa?" suara Xiumin menengahi. Semua saling bertatapan sampai Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mulai bicara. "Aku." singkat.

"Bisa sendiri kan?"

"Kalau boleh aku ingin mengajak nona Zhang."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ini laki-laki!" Sehun cuma menyeringai sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek. Yixing memakan potongan sosisnya penuh emosi. Baekhyun terkikik di kursinya sementara Luhan menyenggol lengannya pelan, bermaksud menegur.

"Yah, kau bisa melihat apa yang harusnya kau lihat kalau ikut dengannya." Baekhyun berucap penuh antusias. Matanya berbinar, membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengiyakan dengan setengah hati. Garpu dan pisaunya tergeletak menyilang setelahnya. Berganti dengan sepotong serbet yang bergerak menyapu daerah mulutnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya".

===xxx===

"-dengan ini, Kim Joonmyun sah sebagai pemimpin kota. Baik Atas dan Bawah, berada dalam kendali dan perintahnya." bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lencana dipasangkan dibagian dada kirinya. Tatapan Joonmyun fokus pada ribuan pasang mata yang sebagian menatap kearahnya dan sisanya menatap kearah lain. Seolah enggan menerima keputusan sepihak soal pimpinan yang baru.

"Aku- akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan ayahku." pidato kelewat singkat. Lebih bisa disebut ungkapan daripada ocehan panjang khas orasi walikota pada umumnya. Satu gerakan membungkuk dalam dilakukannya kemudian sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan podium dan turun menuju Yifan yang menantinya di barisan berderet-deret petinggi kota. Seorang wanita berkacamata menghampirinya dengan tab berisi agenda sang walikota baru.

"Tuan Kim, jadwal anda-"

"Kota Bawah. Itu tujuan pertama."

"Tapi-"

"Aku menentukan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan, nona Kang Seulgi." yang disebut namanya hanya diam menurut. Tatapannya turun, menjauhi mata penuh intimidasi dari si sulung Kim itu. "Komandan Wu, persiapkan dirimu untuk mengawalku."

"Siap, Tuan." Yifan berucap mantap. Joonmyun melewatinya, meliriknya sekilas seolah memberi kode tertentu.

"Kau melawan agendamu, hyung." Jongdae tepat didepannya sekarang. Wajahnya tetap semenyebalkan biasanya. Joonmyun tersenyum sekilas lalu menepuk bahunya. "Anggap saja program awalku sebagai walikota." kakinya bergerak pergi meninggalkan sosok yang menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Brengsek."

"Aku dengar itu, Jongdae." ucapan itu membuat anak kedua keluarga Kim itu makin gusar. Langkahnya terburu, mendahului sang kakak yang nyatanya dikelilingi begitu banyak bodyguard dalam gerakannya. "Kutitipkan kota selagi aku ke bawah."

"Kau bicara seolah kota akan hancur saat kau naik kembali."

"Hanya berjaga-jaga." suara Joonmyun sedikit naik saat Jongdae makin jauh. Sungguh percakapan aneh untuk ukuran walikota baru dan adiknya. "Dia-"

"Mencurigakan." Yifan berucap disampingnya. Tatapannya fokus ke depan namun telinganya terpasang untuk mendengarkan segala sesuatu dari sulung Kim itu. "Aku sudah katakan itu kemarin."

"Entahlah." Yifan berjalan lebih dulu kemudian, menuju pintu sedan tua favorit ayah Joonmyun. "Aku tidak percaya akan naik ini." Joonmyun setengah bercanda. Yifan membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan sosok 22 tahun itu masuk lebih dulu sebelum dirinya menyusul duduk di kursi depan.

"Boo!"

"Jongin?!"

"Haha, terkejut ya? Maaf." bocah itu mengusap tengkuknya. Dia berada disebelah Joonmyun yang hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya.

"Joonmyun?" Yifan seolah minta penjelasan namun hanya gendikkan bahu yang diberikan Joonmyun sebagai jawaban.

"Aku cuma mau mengantar kakakku, itu saja." Jongin berucap santai dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada sisi pintu. "Aku tahu kau akan mencarinya, Hyung." Joonmyun tidk menjawab. Satu helaan nafas darinya sudah menjadi jawaban pasti bagi Jongin.

"Aku akan menjaga lab untukmu, jadi temukan saja Yixing-hyung."

"Jongin-"

"Dia memang membunuh ayah dan ibu, tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan. Aku percaya padanya." senyuman di bibir sensual itu membuat Joonmyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Ya, aku juga percaya padanya." suaranya lirih. Jongin masih tersenyum sebelum memeluk kakak tertuanya itu. Tangan Joonmyun bergerak mengacak surai coklat tua Jongin setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Aku titip kota padamu."

"Siap, Pak." jawabnya bernada jenaka. Jongin keluar dari mobil dan sedan tua itu melaju setelahnya. Menjauh. Meninggalkan tatapan datar sedatar ukiran bibirnya yang perlahan menampakkan seringai khas yang penuh kelicikan.

"Aku berharap kau menemukannya sebelum orang-orang Jongdae, hyung".

===xxx===

Sehun sudah berusaha menarik lengan Yixing berkali-kali. Walau berakhir dengan tepisan dan omelan tetap saja dia lakukan demi kebaikan Yixing juga. Masih sepagi itu dan tempat dimana mereka membeli persediaan bulanan sudah begitu sesak oleh lautan manusia. Rasanya hampir seluruh penduduk Kota Bawah berada disana dari tingkat 4 hingga pertama.

Kota Bawah. Hanya ada satu jalan masuk dan satu jalan keluar dimana kedua aksesnya berada diarea yang sama. Terdapat empat tingkatan kota dari tingkat pertama hingga ke empat. Tingkat pertama adalah yang terdekat dari jalan masuk dan keluar sedangkan bagian paling dasar merupakan tingkat ke empat. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi tingkatan-tingkatan di bawahnya hanya saja dengan alasan tertentu akses menuju ke sana ditutup sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yang mengerikan dari kota ini adalah bagaimana semua penghuninya membuang sampah hasil limbah yang mereka hasilkan. Sebenarnya berlaku pula bagi Kota Atas, sebab semua limbah pembuangan baik limbah rumah tangga maupun pabrik atau perusahaan dibuang ke dalam lubang besar di tengah Kota Bawah.

"Ugh, apa selalu sepenuh ini?"

"Tidak. Ini karena kau terlalu lama."

"Kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Iya." Yixing merasa bocah itu makin menyebalkan dari waktu ke waktu. Sehun terkekeh. Semakin ramai saat dia hendak mengajak Yixing mendekat kedepan menuju tali-tali pembatas yang dijaga petugas keamanan. Tangannya menyahut milik Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Merepotkan kalau kau tersesat." Yixing bahkan belum bicara. Dia menurut karena merasa tidak ada untungnya juga menolak. Dia masih ingat jika banyak dari tindakan Sehun yang berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Suara gemuruh mesin terdengar menggema. Satu persatu dari deretan truk besar yang pernah dilihat Yixing melewati jalan yang terbuka diantara dua area yang dibatasi tali. Petugas sudah mulai bersiap, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba karena tidak sabar.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu." Sehun mengatakannya biasa seolah tak ada beban. Yixing merengut. Dia makin risih saat tubuhnya makin terhimpit lautan manusia sementara Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar mereka tidak terpisah.

Saat truk berhenti dan petugas mulai menurunkan sejumlah dus besar, barulah terdengar suara teriakan maupun bentakan sahut menyahut. Meminta agar mereka yang lebih dulu diberi pasokan atau berteriak akan membayar si petugas dengan jumlah tak seberapa supaya bisa segera pergi dan mendapat apa yang mereka butuhkan.

"Sialan!" Sehun mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Langkahnya yang panjang dan tubuh yang kokoh membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak walau sosok yang dia genggam tangannya sedikit menganggu pergerakan. Yixing mungkin sudah terinjak sejak tadi jika Sehun tak menolongnya berkali-kali.

"Ini mengerikan."

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Tapi-"

"A-Ah-"

Genggaman mereka terlepas. Yixing panik luar biasa. Sementara Sehun menyerukan namanya berkali-kali. "Sehun!" dan dia pula tentu saja.

"Cari jalan keluar! Masuk kedalam gang! Aku akan mencarimu nanti".

"Tapi- Sehun!" si perak sudah menghilang. Yixing harus segera keluar atau dia mati terhimpit. Dia baru bisa bersyukur sekarang soal tubuh rampingnya yang membuatnya jadi lebih mudah bergerak. Hampir 10 menit sebelum dia benar-benar keluar. Dan saat menoleh balik, dia terkejut bisa berhasil keluar dari kerumunan seramai itu. Sehun sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun. Yixing ingat apa yang Sehun bilang tadi jadi dia segera masuk kedalam satu gang terdekat dan mengambil nafas penuh disana. Walau tak sepenuhnya memperbaiki keadaan.

"-truk tambahan kau bilang?!"

"Walikota baru yang mengirimnya."

"Anak dari Kim Tua itu? Yang benar saja."

"Setelah matipun tetap saja nama Kim yang memimpin."

Beberapa orang yang melewati jalan itu saling bicara. Yixing hanya mendengarkan sekilas. Dia sedikit penasaran soal Walikota yang baru. Walau sudah jelas itu adalah Joonmyun tapi tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Jongdae atau bahkan Jongin lah yang menggantikan Tuan Kim.

Bagaimana jika Jongin?

Yixing gemetar. Bocah manis itu melakukan hal mengerikan yang bisa dibilang mustahil dia lakukan. Dan demi apapun dia pasti menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh orangtuanya sebab saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Pikiran buruk mulai masuk satu persatu menguasai hatinya. Yixing makin merasa jika tak ada tempat lagi di atas untuknya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" dia menampar dirinya sendiri. saat-saat begini dia tidak boleh melemahkan hatinya. Dia masih harus menjemput Zi Tao dan membereskan kekacauan besar diatas sana. Ini memang bukan tanggung jawabnya tapi dia terlibat dan Yixing merasa bahwa dia akan berdosa jika tak meluruskan hal ini.

Nafasnya mendesah lelah. Sehun agak lama. Mungkin dia sudah keluar dan mencari Yixing di tempat lain. Menuruti pikiran barusan, Yixing bangkit dari bersandar pada tembok gang. Saat menoleh ke arah kerumunan tadi, tampaknya itu sudah lebih sepi dari sebelumnya walau suara teriakan masih dominan. Memilih tidak perduli, dia berjalan cepat menuju arah sebaliknya tanpa melihat jalan.

Bruk!

"Ah-" Yixing meringis saat menabrak keras seseorang. Tubuhnya hampir tersungkur jika tangan besar itu tak menangkap tubuhnya. "Maafkan saya." suara laki-laki itu bicara begitu formal. Nadanya sungkan juga suara itu seperti familiar di telinga Yixing.

"Y-Ya, tidak apa-" iris kakaonya melebar, sosok tegap itu juga. "Yi Fan ge."

"Sudah kuduga kau disini." Yi Fan memeluk erat Yixing. "Nyaris dua hari sejak kekacauan dimulai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yixing menggigiti bibir. Mana bisa dia bercerita, apalagi ini Yi Fan. Namja itu sulit mengontrol emosi. Takutnya jika dia mengatakan semuanya, sesuatu yang lebih buruk malah terjadi. Jadi Yixing menggeleng dan senyuman lirih tampak di wajahnya yang lesu.

"Tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang." dia menjaga jarak. Rahang Yi Fan mengeras, kalau sudah begini apa yang Yixing pikirkan soal masalah akan bertambah pelik mungkin benar bisa terjadi. Setelahnya helaan nafas terdengar darinya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana ya-" Yixing merasa konyol karena balik bertanya. "Tolong jaga Zi Tao" hanya itu yang terpikir kemudian. Walau dia tak meminta, Yixing tahu betul jika Yi Fan sudah pasti memberi perlindungan absolut bagi tunangannya. Yi Fan malah terkekeh, "Ada yang lain?" Ada, sangat banyak sebenarnya. Tapi Yi Fan bukan orang yang tepat.

"Tolong katakan pada Joonmyun hyung untuk bertingkah seperti biasa. Pura-pura saja lupakan aku." kali ini permintaannya lebih konyol. "Bodoh." Yi Fan bergumam sambil berdecak heran. "Kau dengar itu, Tuan?"

"Begitulah. Mengecewakan sekali."

"K-Kau disini, hyung?" Joonmyun tersenyum selembut biasanya. Mendekat pada Yixing dan mengacak pelan surai kelam yang tampak kusut dan menyedihkan itu. "Hyung-" Joonmyun memeluknya, membiarkan Yixing terisak pelan dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau mengakuinya? Kau yang membunuh ayah dan ibu?"

"A-APA?! Itu bukan aku!" tubuhnya mendorong Joonmyun menjauh. Wajah Yixing sembab dengan sisa kristalan bening di ujung mata. Joonmyun tersenyum, tangannya mengusap air yang menuruni pipi Yixing sebelum bicara. "Ya, aku tahu itu bukan kau."

"Jongin mengatakannya?"

"Begitulah."

"Dia-" tangannya mengepal. Yixing tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia benci harus menyakiti seseorang bahkan jika itu bukan dirinya secara langsung yang melakukannya. "Maaf." ucapannya ditanggapi angin berat gang gelap tempat mereka berada.

"Jadi, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku baru dua hari disini. Ada sekumpulan orang yang mengijinkanku tinggal bersama mereka."

"Syukurlah." Joonmyun tahu jika Yixing akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan tanpa dirinya. Dia beruntung kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang tapi tentu saja tak akan tuntas sebelum dia bisa membawa Yixing kembali. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Tidak bisa." Yixing tahu betul kenapa Joonmyun mengajaknya pergi. Saat ini, belum ada yang tahu soal pembunuh sebenarnya. Bahkan Yixing yang tahu pun tidak punya bukti bahkan tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa Jongin melakukannya. "Aku belum bisa kembali."

"Begitu ya?" senyuman itu makin pudar, Joonmyun berbalik. Langkahnya menjauh satu demi satu. "Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya darimu. Yang kudengarkan selama dua hari ini hanya omongan soal kau pengkhianat. Aku harus mendengarkan langsung darimu agar tahu kebenarannya. Jadi-" jeda karena suara tapak sepatu terdengar masuk dari ujung berlawanan gang. Itu Sehun, memakai _gas mask_ nya. Yi Fan sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya tapi Joonmyun menahan pergerakan sigap si Komandan.

"Aku menunggumu menjelaskan semuanya padaku." dia melanjutkan ucapan. Tatapannya sekarang jatuh pada sosok bersurai perak dengan banyak barang bawaan di kanan dan kiri tangannya. "Apa dia yang menolongmu?" Yixing mengangguk singkat. "Dia yang membawaku kesini."

"Ah, terima kasih, Tuan. Boleh aku menitipkan Yixing padamu?" suara tawa pelan terdengar menggaung. Joonmyun merasa hubungannya dan Yixing bakal terancam cepat atau lambat. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah sosok perak itu.

"Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati, Tuan Walikota. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin bisa mengembalikannya padamu." ganti Joonmyun yang tertawa. Apa ini semacam ancaman? Senyum lembutnya tampak sedikit berbeda, Yixing bergidik saat merasakan aura aneh dari keduanya.

"Akan kuambil secara paksa jika sudah waktunya." Joonmyun mendekati Yixing kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat di dahi. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Yixing mengangguk kaku dengan wajah bersemu. Joonmyun pergi setelah mengacak lembut surai Yixing.

"Haahh, bakal merepotkan." desahan Sehun membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa?" Yixing bertanya ketus. Dia kadang tidak paham dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu berubah setiap waktu.

"Merepotkan sekali menjaga ikan kecilku dari kucing yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya." Sehun berlalu dengan barang bawaannya sementara Yixing tampak memikirkan ucapan barusan.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD IKAN, HAH?!"

===xxx===

"Ketemu?" Jongdae sudah melempar gelasnya ke tembok. Suara pecahan terdengar menyakitkan. Jongin bersiul, menggoda. "Tentu saja belum, ya?" dia tertawa riang. Mengabaikan wajah suram kakaknya.

"Brengsek."

"Ini bukan masalah dia pintar sembunyi atau bagaimana. Tapi ini soal kemampuan otakmu yang perlu jadi pertanyaan."

"Jangan sok jika kau belum menghasilkan apapun, sialan." cengkraman kuat didapat Jongin pada kerahnya. Wajah Jongdae sedekat itu, penuh emosi. Jongin menyeringai senang sementara tangannya mendorong tubuh Jongdae.

"Joonmyun hyung sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia tinggal dengan orang yang membawanya." hologram keluar dari gelang putih milik Jongin. Dia menunjukkan apa yang dia lakukan soal kunjungan Joonmyun ke Kota Bawah. Mengikuti kakak tertuanya secara tidak langsung adalah ide yang bagus. Bahkan sangat baik.

"Kalau begitu kirim pasukan untuk menangkapnya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Oh, apa kau sebodoh itu? Biarkan saja."

"Terus apa? Kita diam saja sementara mungkin saja dia menyusun rencana memberontak."

"Sudahlah." Jongin beranjak. Kakinya menendang pecahan kaca terdekat. Seringainya masih terpampang jelas. Berlalu, dia sempat menepuk bahu Jongdae sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Dua rencana sudah berhasil, kok."

===xxx===

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu baru selesai dengan tugasnya. Mengecek satu persatu peralatan dan senjata kelompok mereka yang tersusun rapi di salah satu sisi garasi. Langkahnya menuju keluar, sementara pandangannya kini penuh dengan kota yang sepi. Yah, semuanya pasti berada di tingkat teratas. Mengambil jatah makanan mereka dan sedang sibuk berebut. Tapi kenyataan jika udara dingin dari atas atau bawah tempat ini tak bisa dia pungkiri. Terbukti dari nafas berasap yang ia keluarkan. Dan satu asap terbata lain yang dia lihat dari gundukan di ujung bangunan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

Tunggu sebentar.

Chanyeol menatap sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekat, ragu. Meragukan soal kepulan asap kecil yang disangkanya berasal dari tubuh yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan _trash bag_ hitam. Saat benar-benar dekat, memang yang berada disana adalah sosok mungil yang terkapar. Dengan wajah manis penuh luka. Juga tubuh yang tertutup coat coklat kumuh yang tampak terlalu besar untuk tubuh kecil itu.

"A-Aaa-" Chanyeol terbata. Melirik kesana kemari tapi tak menemukan apapun selain keheningan. Lagipula dari mana bocah ini datang? Setelah gerak gerik kebingungan, Chanyeol putuskan untuk membawanya masuk. Nanti, dia akan jelaskan semuanya tapi yang lebih dulu harus dikerjakannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawa bocah lelaki dalam gendongannya.


End file.
